Invisible Tensions
by Sakikox3
Summary: Canada is tired of being sat on by Russia at every meeting and decides to use his invisibility to take revenge. RusCan. Yaoi.


**Summary: **Canada is tired of being sat on by Russia at every meeting and decides to use his invisibility to take revenge.

**Warnings: Handjob, Slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Translations available in the author's note.**

* * *

Canada walked down the hall to the meeting room bypassing the guards who didn't notice him. He had stopped trying to flash his I.D. every time he entered since he went unnoticed anyway.

He resigned himself to having no company once again as he had to leave his polar bear at home, considering that the meeting was being held in Germany, where he enforced strict policies against bringing pets.

As expected, no one paid any attention as he entered the meeting room. He made his way to his seat next to England and sat down, waiting for the other countries to arrive. Being the host nation, Germany sat at the head of the table as per tradition, overseeing preparations to ensure an efficient meeting.

Not like that would ever happen, Canada snorted. Beside him, England was bickering with America, who wasn't late for once, their voices loud and grating on his nerves.

"We were nearly late for the meeting, you git!" England yelled angrily at America, who just grinned and waved him off.

"Chillax dude, besides... Who was it that suggested a quickie before we left?" England's face turned a shade of red that had Spain seen it, would have thought it remarkably like a tomato and sputtered incoherently before opening his mouth to retort. Canada did not hear the rest as a heavy weight landed on him, threatening to cut off his circulation.

"H-Help," He whispered, aware that no one else would have heard him anyway. After a few moments of pushing against the unmovable object, he heard a voice coming from it.

"This is a very comfortable chair, da?" He stopped struggling and his face paled.

_Maple._

"Since everyone is here, the 487th World Meeting is now in session!" Germany called out. "From here on out, no chit-chatting or fooling around." He fixed everyone with a stern glare before continuing.

"Good, let us now begin." He nodded, satisfied that everyone was behaving. "As I am the host country, I shall start first."

"About the economy, I found that 68% of the..." He droned on and on, barely pausing between his carefully prepared research.

_Sweet Maple, when will this torture end?_

Canada was on the verge on falling asleep, when suddenly Russia began squirming in his seat, obviously bored and needing some movement, making him tense in the chair.

The squirming was making something else stir in his pants, rising up to the occasion.

Already irritated by the Russian on his lap, the sexual frustration added to his bad mood and something snapped in the normally sweet and docile Canadian.

_I'll teach that stupid hoser!_

His temper kindled, the Canadian nation pried his arms from the confined space of the chair and reached around the Russian, taking advantage of his invisibility to gently rub Russia's crotch.

He was rewarded by the Russian tensing in place, aware of the hands touching his privates. He craned his neck, trying to catch the expression on Russia's face as he continued his ministrations.

The look on the Russian's face was enough to make him harder than diamond.

He smirked coyly, gripping the half-hard Russian cock through his pants and jerked him off.

His smirk widened into a grin when he heard the Russian try to suppress his moans, managing to come out as a sharp gasp instead which drew all the nations attention to him.

"Is something the matter, Russie?" France asked, annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of his _magnifique_ presentation.

"N-Nyet," Russia shook his head. "I am simply feeling hot." There was a tiny flush present on his face, lending credence to his excuse, though it was caused by something else entirely.

Canada decided at that moment to squeeze Russia's manhood, for once taking delight at the fact that he went unnoticed.

_Maybe I should do this more often, eh?_

Russia bit his lips to prevent the sound from escaping his mouth while the Canadian grinned vindictively, his hips grinding slightly against the Russian above him to relieve some of the pressure he was experiencing in his pants.

As he felt the hard member grinding against him, Russia realized that he wasn't sitting on just a chair. There was someone underneath him that he hadn't noticed until now. He turned his head slightly so he could talk to the person underneath him.

"Canada?" He whispered to the invisible nation, trying not to be heard by the others. "What are you doing?"

All movements stopped abruptly.

"So _now_ you notice me, eh?" Canada asked acidly, his gaze cold with icy fury. "Now, when you've already been sitting on me for _hours_ and I did nothing!"

Russia was about to reply, but then he was cut off by England.

"If I may ask Russia, whom are you speaking to?" He asked curiously, his green eyes shining brightly. "Are you trying to talk to the... _fairies_?" His voice dropped down to a whisper as he tried to make sure no one else heard him.

Both Canada and Russia looked at him in a way that suggested that he was off his rocker.

"Nyet," He replied coolly. "I was just talking to myself." He smiled, flaring his dark aura to keep England from inquiring further.

England huffed in his seat and went back to engage America in another conversation.

"Canada-" Russia tried to talk to the Canadian that he sat upon once more, but he was interrupted by the hands resuming their previous activities.

"No Russia," Canada said, shaking his head. "You don't call the shots here, I do." He snickered, his hands working Russia back to full erection as he took in the Russian's red face and wanton expression.

Russia gripped the arms of the chair as his hard-on was stroked, his knuckles white from the force of his grip. How he wished that he could throw the Canadian onto the meeting table and show him who was boss.

Canada cupped the Russian's balls with one hand while the other played with the hard shaft, knowing that Russia was close to cumming. He continued grinding his own crotch, the friction bringing him closer to completion.

Russia's eyes shut tightly as he came in his pants, the material becoming wet and slightly sticky. He exhaled deeply as he felt his backside become slightly wet as well, knowing that Canada had cum too.

"I-I'm so sorry, Russia!" Canada cried, bewildered. "I just- I don't know what came over me..." All traces of his previous attitude had gone, leaving the Canadian shocked at what he had done.

Russia shook his head, smiling weakly. "I think I deserved it, for sitting on you."

Suddenly, they were aware of all eyes looking at them and that no one else was talking. Even Greece had woken up from his slumber.

"What is the meaning of this?" Germany asked, his eyes narrowed. "Why are you sitting on Canada, Russia?"

"Yeah Commie, why're you sitting on my bro?!" America shouted, pointing rudely at the Russian.

_KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL_

The Russian's dark and menacing aura flared again, cowing everyone into silence while Canada whimpered behind him, turning invisible once again.

"Let's do this again sometime, da?"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Russie - **Russia

**Nyet - **No

**Author's Note:**

**Did I just write a rare pair?**

**It didn't come out as well as I hoped it would, really. The idea got stale after some time since I didn't start writing it as I thought of it. I'll just hide myself in shame, shall I?**

******Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome.**


End file.
